Toggle gvim window size
You can easily switch between the maximized and original window size using the following script. Unfortunately, this seems to work only in Win32 gvim. F11: maximize/restore height Shift-F11: maximize/restore width Ctrl-F11: maximize/restore height and width function ToggleWindowSize(act) if a:act < 0 || a:act > 2 | return | endif let posX = getwinposx() let posY = getwinposy() let actTab = "XXX__X_XR__XX_X__RRRR__R" let idx = ((exists("g:twsWM") + exists("g:twsHM") * 2) * 3 + a:act) * 2 let actW = strpart(actTab, idx, 1) let actH = strpart(actTab, idx + 1, 1) " note. g:tws + Width,Height,X,Y + Maximized,Saved if actW "X" let g:twsWS = &columns | let g:twsXS = posX set columns=999 let posX = getwinposx() let g:twsWM = &columns | let g:twsXM = posX elseif actW "R" if g:twsWM &columns let &columns = g:twsWS if g:twsXM posX | let posX = g:twsXS | endif endif unlet g:twsWM g:twsWS g:twsXM g:twsXS endif if actH "X" let g:twsHS = &lines | let g:twsYS = posY set lines=999 let posY = getwinposy() let g:twsHM = &lines | let g:twsYM = posY elseif actH "R" if g:twsHM &lines let &lines = g:twsHS if g:twsYM posY | let posY = g:twsYS | endif endif unlet g:twsHM g:twsHS g:twsYM g:twsYS endif execute "winpos " . posX . " " . posY endfunction nnoremap :call ToggleWindowSize(2) nnoremap :call ToggleWindowSize(1) nnoremap :call ToggleWindowSize(0) imap imap imap Comments The problem with something like lines=999 or columns=999 is that on some platforms (many Unix systems), the window is allowed to be arbitrarily large: it just won't fit on-screen and you won't be able to access it. In other words, it doesn't just assume that 999 means 'the largest size that will fit'. On Windows, 999 makes the window as big as it can get, true, but it doesn't actually use the system maximize facility, forcing you to remember its previous size (the 'restore' size). A true maximize has the advantage that you don't need to remember the previous size: the operating system takes care of remembering the restoration point. This points out the problems, but doesn't help outright, I realize. On Windows, the simalt mechanism seems to work for me. I use it to immediately maximize (true maximize) my GVim as soon as I start (I almost never work with an un-maximized window in most applications I use). ---- On RedHat Linux, I find it inadvisable to set lines/columns=999. *To maximize window: Alt-F10 *To restore window: Alt-F5 *To maximize height within window size: Ctrl-w, Ctrl-_ *To maximize width within window size: Ctrl-w, Ctrl-| *Resize window height to 45 lines: z45 For more controls, see ---- See VimTip494. I use the following mappings to change the size of my window (I believe these may only work on the Win32 version, see the help on simalt): " maximize window size and make all split windows the same size map mm :simalt ~x= " maximize the window size map mx :simalt ~x " minimize the window size map mn :simalt ~n " restore the window size map mr :simalt ~r On Windows, you can maximize by pressing Alt+Space then x. However, it doesn't work when using UTF-8 as the character encoding. Yes, on Win XP, when Vim 7.2 is in utf-8 encoding, then Alt+Space does not work. In neither Esc mode nor writing mode one can access the window control menu (Maximize, Restore, Minimize, Move, Size and Close) of gvim with Alt+Space when in utf-8 encoding. My solution was to eliminate all Alt+__ bindings in _vimrc: se winaltkeys=yes TaipIrNe 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ---- There is a small trick when in Win XP: just press and RELEASE the Alt key, THEN press Space. It works also with utf-8